This disclosed technology relates to stimulated emission fluorescence microscopy and more particularly to in-vivo stimulated emission.
There is significant interest in providing deep imaging for use in research, neuroscience, endoscopy, dermatology and intra-surgical definition of clear margins during removal of malignant tissues. For example, Optical Coherence Tomography (OCT) can obtain images up to 1 mm depth in tissue.
Multi-Photon Excitation (MPE) imaging can enhance the depth of penetration by using infrared photons for excitation where tissue absorption is low. MPE uses two or more photons to excite emission as shown in FIG. 1b. In MPE, the two or more photons can be simultaneously absorbed by one molecule, through the population of one, or more, very short lived virtual states.
MPE excitation has also been used in Fluorescence Lifetime Microscopy (FLIM), for example, to measure the fluorescent lifetimes of bound and free state metabolic cofactor NADH. Fluorescent lifetimes are of importance when determining a metabolic state of cells, in accessing tissue health and differentiating normal from malignant cells. MPE, however, is relatively slow because the fluorescent yield of free NADH is low, has a short excited state lifetime and needs photon counting to create a decay curve.
Standard fluorescence is an incoherent spontaneous emission process where emission of one or multiple photons causes fluorescent emission. In standard fluorescence, the incoherent spontaneous emission can be red shifted from the excitation and can be considered a dark field imaging technique. The measurement process for standard fluorescence is limited to background fluorescence and electrical noise.
Stimulated fluorescent emission (STEM) imaging is a coherent stimulated process (the energetics of which is shown in FIG. 1a) that uses two photons—a pump and a probe. The pump excites an electron into excited state S1 from ground state S0. A several hundred femtosecond delay, or more, is allowed for the decay of an excited state vibrational level into the lowest excitation level in the excited state manifold S2 via a Kasha decay process. Then a probe (or stimulated emission) beam causes the stimulated emission of a photon and the de-excitation of the electron to S3, which then rapidly decays via a Kasha decay process back to S0. The signal measured is a gain in the probe beam. STEM techniques have been used to image molecules that absorb strongly, but do not fluoresce efficiently such as oxy-hemoglobin, deoxy-hemoglobin, melanin, cytochromes and certain drugs.
STEM is a bright field technique where a signal is added to the forward propagating probe beam. The gain in the beam is 10−4-10−7 (depending on concentration). Therefore, sophisticated electronic signal processing lock-in techniques are usually required to detect a small probe beam change. STEM imaging also uses moderate to high concentrations of molecules to image tissue at moderate to high speed. Unlike fluorescence imaging where emission occurs in any direction, the emission in STEM occurs in the forward direction. Therefore multiple scattering events are required to collect the signal at the tissue surface. STEM is best used for weakly absorbing and scattering tissues but the depth of imaging is limited and requires collection at a significant angle outside of the imaging aperture, eliminating the ability to do confocal imaging and degrading signal to noise ratio by collecting photons that scatter prior to reaching focus.
The natural fluorescent (or spontaneous) or single photon stimulated emission electronic transition wavelength is much shorter than the 2 or more multiphoton stimulated emission wavelength provided for by the disclosed technology. The natural fluorescent (or spontaneous) or single photon stimulated emission electronic transition wavelength is equal to the single photon stimulated emission energy divided by the number of photons used to make the transition.